Kinky Vampire
by Haruka Suko
Summary: What if you were walking home one night... felt someone following you... Wrote this a long time ago lol


Title: Kinky Vampire  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
Pairing: 1x3  
Rating: NC-17Notes: Thank you Silva for the great idea!! Enjoy and please R&R!!

It was 1808, and England was dark and gloomy once more. Fog covered the streets at night like a cold, sweaty mist.

Trowa Barton walked on the city cobblestone streets, trying to make it home before he completely froze. He was only clothed in the warmest cloths he owned, which weren't very warm at all. The shoe factory he worked at was cutting down the already low pays of the many employees.

He could only afford to live in a basement efficiency, that he could barely afford to pay for, or his food.

He walked in the dark streets, barring his cold hands in his pockets, while trying to wrapped his thin coat around him some more. As he past a certain alley way, he felt watched, he started to walk faster. This had been happening a lot lately.

--------

Hungry cobalt eyes, glowing in the dark, as they spotted his pray. The hungry 'creature' had been eyeing the tall, slim young man, for quite a while, but tonight, he had to find out just how sweet the boy tasted. He started to follow him.

--------

Trowa felt and herd someone walking behind him, as he walked faster, so did the follower.

Trowa started to panic and ran to his home. He ran to it, quickly made his way inside, locked the door, and stared at the door as he walked backwards in the small room.

Suddenly, his body made contact with something or more so someone's hard, strong chest. He yelped and turned around to come face to face with dark cobalt eyes.

He gasped in fear, and the person grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Trowa looked up to see a handsome, yet scary boy looking at him.

The cobalt eyed boy, had unruly dark brown hair with sharp, manly features. He wore black pants and shoes with a dark, almost black, blue dress shirt that had several top bottoms undone, reviling silky toned skin and a red glowing neckless of some kind. And a huge black cape.

"Your mine" The boy said, in a deep husky voice. As he smiled, Trowa saw fangs, and quickly backed up as much as he could on the tiny bed.

The boy's eyes flashed and he floated in the air, staring down at Trowa hungrily.

"Y-your a-a V-vamp-vampire!" Trowa stammered in fright.

The Vampire's hand reached out in front of him, squeezing the air. Suddenly Trowa felt as if he was being choked. His hands reached to his throat, trying to stop the invisible hand. The Vampire quickly moved his hand upwards, making Trowa float in the air as well, but still being choked. Trowa stared at him, begging him to let him go with his pretty emeralds.

"I am called Heero" The Vampire said in a hunted voice.

Suddenly, Heero's eyes flashed/glowed again and he opened his arms wide. This caused, Trowa to be shackled to invisible polls in midair, and his cloths were torn off him. He laid in midair completely nude and shackled by invisible things.

Heero smirked. His hands came back to his sides. Trowa started to gasp. Invisible hands were touching him softly, caressing, arousing him. They roamed over his body, played with his nipples, and now, they were stroking his cock.

He started to moan. His cock was being stroked, his balls were being played with and now, his legs were being spread apart. He suddenly felt what he thought to be a slick finger enter him, he gasped at the sensation. Then two, then three fingers were pumping in and out of him, driving him insane, as he moaned with pleasure, while his now once again fully erect member, was still being stroked.

Heero smirked more. He disposed of his cloths, leaving his cape. Suddenly he appeared over Trowa, and in one swift move, entered him to the hilt, making Trowa moan/scream his delight. The huge cape wrapping around them.

As Heero pumped into him repeatedly, bite marks were being made on his body, making the pleasure intensify greatly. Heero licked his lips at the site of tiny but visible blood, escaping the bites.

Trowa opened his eyes in time to see Heero's lips come on his. The kiss was hungry and lethal, as a streak of blood flowed down Trowa's chin, as they kissed.

Then Heero made the positions switch, and Trowa was riding him in midair as Heero kissed and licked at his neck.

Moments later Trowa came, screaming his intense climax, and collapsed against Heero.

"Good, now for my fun" Heero whispered in his ear. Heero bit down hard on Trowa's neck making him scream. Then Heero released him.

The last thing Trowa saw as he was falling, was the Vampire named Heero, smiling at him, with his blood staining his mouth. He hit the floor.

2002

Trowa sat up, as he woke up from the weirdest dream, he felt his neck. No bite. He looked at his arms and legs were all the small bites were. No bites. He took a deep breath.

"It was just a dream" He said, relieved.

Heero slowly sat up, sleepily putting his arms around his koi.

"What's wrong?" He asked, caressing Trowa's cheek.

"I had a nightmare. Koi, remind me to never watch Vampire movies ever again" Trowa said.

"Alright, now come, let's sleep" Heero said, laying back down with Trowa, secured in his arms.

Trowa soon fell asleep. Heero smiled in the dark, his fangs shining.

OWARI


End file.
